


Your Rainbow Will Come Smiling Through

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Series: un conte de fée de JeanMarmin [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyandry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Hopefully this birthday goes a little better than the last one. Namely, that nothing catches on fire.By God, it had better.





	1. Chapter 1

"You know," Armin whispered to one of his two husbands, in regards to his other one whom was sleeping in between them, "he is kind of cute when he's asleep."

"Yeah," Jean responded whilst keeping his voice down (it was a quarter after ten at night right now). "Hard to believe he's actually loaded up with painkillers right now." 

Knowing that Marco still suffered great amounts of pain even a year after the crash made them all very sad. Were it not for his prescribed pills, the two of them figured he could be put on antidepressants. But there was no chance of that happening; too much of a health risk. 

There wasn't a whole lot else they could do in regards to Marco's physically ravaged state, besides try to cheer him up as best they could. Both of them kept it all in mind while they settled in so as to get some shuteye themselves. 

...

In the year Jean was in a coma, Marco had evidently taken to collecting various cutesy things from blind boxes and secondhand stores. Jean was astounded to learn that the rapidly growing collection of teddy bear figurines and Funko pop dolls (along with a lot of other cheesy and saccharine bric-a-brac) were not his mother's, but were in fact Marco's. 

Then he apologized to Marco for mouthing off about them. Needless to say, however, that those were about the only idea he had for a birthday present (besides an antique shotgun he'd once found at a pawn shop, but that was more up his mother's alley, funnily enough). 

"Maybe there's something he wants other than material goods," Armin suggested when he and Jean were browsing a shelf of aforementioned figurines (they weren't exactly cheap). "Like, say, spending time with the rest of us?" 

"Nah, we do that all the time," Jean came back with while pointing at a figurine he wanted a closer look at. "He doesn't have that one yet, I don't think..."

Armin resisted the urge to roll his eyes (Jean was such a bonehead sometimes). 

"I mean, we could go out and do something special together, like maybe go see a movie he's been wanting to watch. Or go out to dinner. Something like that." There was a pause, which prompted an answer when Armin didn't get one right away. 

"Yeah, I guess that could work. I think I'll get that one for him..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jean wished he could take back what he said to Armin the other day. Had he known going out to dinner would involve a double date (involving Jaeger, even), he'd have backed out. It just didn't seem as special to him to share it with people other than his loved ones. 

Eren didn't count as one of his loved ones; not by a long shot. But he kept quiet; no sense in hurting Armin's feelings just to speak his mind. 

Now he was at some fancy restaurant, sitting in between his two beloved husbands. Across from him sat Eren, with his own boyfriend Levi. Jean made a mental note to himself not to piss the latter off; not with the way he held himself so stiff and straight. 

"I'm just glad to get out of the house," Eren was telling Armin and Marco. "Lately Mikasa's been practically riding my ass about dating Levi. Something about getting a bad feeling from him. Can you _believe_ that?"

He turned to glance at Levi, as if to affirm this. Levi simply nodded, as he set his menu down. 

Meanwhile, Marco was having a difficult time trying to choose what he wanted. Or rather, he had a difficult time just looking at his menu in general. 

"At least I don't need 3-D glasses to read any of these!" He said to everyone, laughing nervously as he looked up at everyone. "Or else I'd be in big trouble." 

Armin nodded, as Jean reached over and patted Marco's back. 

"Sorry..." Marco didn't understand why he felt the need to apologize. It was _his_ birthday. "I guess my chronic pain is starting to get to me. I haven't taken my meds yet, you see..."

"Well anyway," Eren went on, unaware of what was beginning to transpire behind him. "I'm glad to get out of the house. Mikasa can be so nosy sometimes. It's like I can't go to the bathroom without her checking in on me." 

As he kept talking, the three sitting across from him wet starting to make expressions telling him to knock it off. Eren, of course, paid no attention until it was too late. 

"She can quit with the motherly act; she isn't anywhere good enough to be one and... She's right behind me, isn't she?" 

They all nodded. He turned to get a better glimpse of Mikasa, who indeed stood there while holding a phone. 

"Oh, jeez, Mikasa!" He said in an exasperated voice. "Seriously?! You promised not to come in and bother me!"

"I'm not," she replied in a calm (if slightly wavering) tone. Then she turned to Levi, holding the phone out to him. "It's for you." While Levi took the phone and held it up to his ear, she clarified:

"It's your fiance," she told him with a slightly too loud voice; there was no doubt that a few of the nearby diners had heard her. "You've been gone for a while and he got worried. So he called all the people he could to look for you. 

Everyone's eyes bulged out in surprise (except for Jean: going by the grin crossing his face, he was doing it out of amusement). 

"So!" Marco tried desperately to break the awkwardness. "Anyone want appetizers? I'm feeling mozzarella sticks..."

It took quite a bit of willpower for Jean to not burst laughing at this unexpected piece of schadenfreude. 


	3. Chapter 3

Try as he might, Jean couldn't stop laughing about what happened once the three of them got home later that evening. He was guffawing so hard, that tears were streaming down his cheeks. Marco and Armin, on the other hand, were not nearly as amused as he was over the whole situation. 

"Poor Eren," Armin said to Marco as they both got ready for bed. "He finally finds someone he could see himself spending the rest of his life with...And he turned out to be engaged."

"He looked like he was about to cry," Marco responded as he lay back to let Armin pull his pants off of him. 

Armin shrugged. "Eren's been more of a rage person than a tears person. He punched Levi right in the face right outside of the building, remember?" Considering that it happened only a few short hours ago, it would've been almost impossible for anybody to forget."

"Yeah...Thank goodness Levi's fiance showed up at the right time. I can only imagine how badly things could've turned out." The two continued talking about their and their friends' relationships until the moment they both went to sleep, cuddling each other. Since Jean was unable to stop with his uncalled for laughter, he ended up sleeping on the couch. 

...

Early the next morning, Armin stirred to find that Marco was already awake, staring at the ceiling in a serenely contemplative manner. It still astonished Armin even now, seeing that Marco could get around perfectly fine despite being more or less dead from the waist down. 

Besides the occasional blink, however, he wasn't moving a whole lot in general right now. Were it not for him also breathing quietly, Armin would've thought he was some kind of life-sized doll or puppet (or just dead). 

"Marco?" His quiet voice managed to get him to look over at him. "Is something wrong?" 

Turning his gaze back to look up at the ceiling, Marco shrugged. "Somewhat. Just wondering..." 

"About what?"

Reaching up to wipe away a sudden stream of tears with his thumb, Marco sniffled before he gave his answer. "Lately I've been remembering those three again; the ones that died in the car accident? The fact I still get to celebrate my birthday reminds me that they'll never get that chance again." 

Now Marco gave a prominent frown. "On that day, it was raining very badly. I'd already lost my eye and ability to walk, but I could still see the aftermath of the other car." 

His eye widened, like the memory was sending him back to that day. "One of them was somehow impaled on some of the wreckage. It was...grisly." Marco's voice was beginning to take on that unsettling tone again. "I could tell that the way it went through him killed him right away. 

"And the way he looked..." Marco stopped, putting a hand to his empty eye socket. If Armin didn't know any better, he'd have assumed the memory was bringing him great pain again. "The way he looked at me, with those empty green eyes of his? That's probably going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

Armin watched as Marco started to tremble, with emotions probably consisting of grief and shame. Trying to reassure him, he slid his hand into Marco's, gently squeezing it and locking their fingers together. 

"If it helps? Like, at all? I'm glad you're still here. And I'm sure Jean is, too. No, I _know_ he is." 

He kept talking. "And I don't think those three would want you to blame yourself for all that. I know you didn't know each other, but still. I doubt they'd want you to keep beating yourself up over everything that happened. Right?" 

After a brief hesitation, Marco slowly nodded. 

"I suppose you're right, Armin."

They left it at that. Armin leaned forward and gently kissed Marco, before he got up to get dressed. 

"Now then...I think after we wake Jean up, we can all go out and try a do-over of your special day. This time, just the three of us; and hopefully we don't end up hearing about any possible infidelity." Again, Marco nodded. This time, he was smiling; he seemed to feel better after that talk. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah it's Marco's birthday today isn't it

Despite the _extremely_ long drive to the coast, it was worth it to see the smiles on both of Marco and Armin's faces. At least it was to Jean. 

Now, all three of them were seated on a bunch of towels at the beach, with a loaded up picnic basket. They were being lulled into a trance of sorts, listening to the waves of the ocean and the squawk of seagulls. 

"This place is so beautiful," Marco whispered, before he reached into their basket and pulled out a bottle of fruit juice. "I can see why you love places like this, Armin."

"Yeah...My grandpa used to take me here a lot when I was little; usually it was when my parents had to work. It was nice, at least before he completely stopped taking his meds and thought he was a bunch of other people besides himself. Let's just say the authorities didn't much appreciate that.

"It might've also been his ongoing crime spree, too." Armin frowned at the unpleasant and embarrassing image. No person wanted their last memory of a grandparent to be seeing them gunned down in an office supply store dressed as Green Lantern. 

He wasn't going to tell them that last part, though. 

"This is a lot better," Marco said to the other two. "Just the three of us. No outside drama, comfortable sunny day..." He flopped onto his back and gazed out over the ocean that way, trying not to let any reflecting light get to him. 

Jean and Armin readily agreed with him. Both of them then joined him and continued basking in the sunlight. As long as none of them got sunburned (they forgot to bring a beach umbrella), they were all content to stay this way for a while. 


End file.
